Queen of Skyhold
by crazyasssoul
Summary: She would fight hard, she would fight swift for no one could strike down the Queen, the last of the dragonling. What if Inquisition had a different outcome? What if things were already in place but no one knew? What if Lavellan already had Skyhold and her army? A different take on the events of Inquisition, because really, who didn't want to be Queen of Skyhold? *Later pairing.
1. Chapter 1

She dismounted from her Hart, his name was Era'vun (night) he was all black, contrasting with her almost all white demeanor. She was angry, beyond so, and her fellow soldiers could tell. She marched through Val Royeux, her armor glimmering in the sun, the people staring while whispering at her sudden appearance in the city. This part of Thedas made her nose twinge in disgust, there was no scent of the wild, of the mountains or surrounding fields. It was marked by perfumes and fine delicacies, nothing of the world beyond the walls.

Her armor was a white silver metal with white Halla fur leggings and shirt underneath. It was slim to her body, the finest of craftsmanship went into it, the last remaining item she had received from her parents. The metal started at her toes, leaving the bottoms of her feet free to feel the ground beneath them, with the hinges it made it easy to walk. The metal reached just below her knee, allowing the off-white leggings to faintly show. The overcoat came up to the middle of her neck, with the metal embroidery of a leaf reaching down her chest, the point stopping in between her breasts. The metal clung to her arms, as though acting like a second skin. Flaring out at her waist the metal formed what looked like petals, tailoring and ending just above her ankles. Her sheath laid against her upper hips, the light leather draping in between her legs. Her helmet was slicked back and slender, slightly forming two horns at the back of her head and two eye slits allowing her to see. The entirety of her armor blended as one and was light as a feather when she had it on. Her sword was long and slender, light enough should could use one hand, yet enough hilt so she could use both hands. The blade itself looked simply, as though it was just another blade found in a cave, but the small intricate design across the blade gave way to how much detail was put into it. A faint yellow came off of it, giving it an eerie glow to those who got to close. Taking off her helmet she walked through the long roads, making her way to the main building, her hair falling free.

She knew she was attractive, but not in the sense because she was beautiful, but because she was one of the last of her kin. She was that of a dragonling, born with the magic of a dragon, the ability to talk to them, and very rarely, she could call on the ancient ways allowing a slight transformation. Her skin was paler than most elves, even if she stayed days in the sun, the only bits of color were the small freckles that played across her face. Her face was oval, her lips were small and round, but her tongue was sharp. Her eyes were slightly bigger than most elves, but she knew none had the same colouring, they were bright yellow around the slitted iris going into a darker green towards the edges, she had dragon eyes, ones that were both adored and feared. Her hair was long, reaching just above her butt, it was thin and wavy, curling ever slightly more at the tips. The hair that usually draped around her face was held back by small braids, with few pins to hold in place. Because of her bloodline, she was considered royalty amongst the elves, but because she was reckless, helping those in need besides her own, she was deemed a misfit, leader of the rebellious.

She was quite skilled in an array of things, but she trusted the sword that was forged so many centuries ago, the one that now sat against her hip and never faltered when it saw battle. Her magic was something to be feared, but she only relied upon it when the situation looked dire.

She had made it back from Haven, racing from Skyhold when she heard word they were to be under attack. She tried to seek aide in many around her, asking them to meet, but of course none would risk crossing borders, none would risk their own men to help those who could not defend themselves. She was furious that none had head her word, and even more so that she saw with her eyes, Corypheous.

Ever since she interrupted the ritual, the death of Justinia, she now bore the mark of the orb, she always kept her hand wrapped in silk, trying to mask the faint glow that was always present. She believed Corypheous had died, perished in the large blast that destroyed the temple. Yet they he stood, destroying the small town of Haven. Few had been rescued, but it was better than none. They now rested in Skyhold where her own people watched over them, giving them shelter and anything else they needed.

She entered the room with her two companions, an elven man, he was from the Dales, slightly darker skin, auburn hair and grey eyes, Thale. The other was a human female, she was quite tall for a female, almost that of a man, her hair was short, blonde and messy giving her a menacing look all the same, her eyes were brown, though they glared at those around them, Melanie.

The room was rather large, with a giant marble table in the center, there were 12 seats, most already taken up by the fellow races and their right hands. At the head was the Leader, and Spymaster, of the humans Leliana. To her right was her was the woman Cassandra, followed by Cullen, they were her right and left hand, training the human soldiers. Next was the Leader of the Qun, The Iron Bull with his right hand Crem. After that it was the Leader of the Dwarves, Varric, with his right hand, Hawke, the Grey Warden. Lastly, on the far side of the table was the so-called Leader of the Elves, Solas, with his right hand Abelas.

She didn't sit, instead stood at the other head of the table where one chair was free. She placed her helmet on the table, eyeing them all over, it seemed the only ones able to meet her eye were Solas and Leliana.

"What brings this meeting, Lady Lavellan?" Solas's tone never seized to amaze her, he had the ability to sound both disgusted and amused at once. Her angered eyes found him, though he only challenged her stare instead.

"Have you heard of Haven? Of its destruction?"

"Oh, Maker, this again..." She heard Cassandra make a grunt, standing and moving off to the side.

"I am afraid we all don't have time for this same bought we always have." Leliana gave her a slight bow and the rest started to follow suit, standing, but she slammed her fist into the table, catching their attention.

"THAT IS NOT WHY I HAVE SUMMONED YOU ALL." Her voice shook the room, rattling the few cases that scattered the room. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, glancing she saw Melanie.

"Mi'lady, shouting will not head your words in the way you want." Taking a deep breath, she glared at them, the only one who seemed to be amused was The Iron Bull, the rest looked slightly shaken.

"Corypheous is alive."

"You are mistaken, there is no way he could survive the blast, it took out the entire temple along with part of the mountain." She glanced up to see Cullen speaking, the man was handsome, she'd give him that, but he could be dumber than a child sometimes.

"Yes, but you also remembered that Isena had survived it?" Varric looked to Cullen, a slight smile on his lips.

"How do you know he is alive? What proof do you have?" Leliana spoke, her voice always cunning and to the point, she did give credit to the woman, she didn't become leader because of her stature, it was because most of them feared her, that their dirty secrets would get out.

"I know he is alive because he destroyed Haven, killing hundreds and leaving few. The survivors are currently recovering at Skyhold." She gripped the handle of her sword. "I asked that you aide me into Haven, now many lay dead in the snow and Corypheous is not only alive, but stronger."

"How do you know he is stronger?" Her eyes darted to Solas, his head was slightly tilted, staring at her. It had been years since she last saw the man, he was once bald and now dawned on black hair shaved on either side, a small skull at the center. For an elf, he was handsome, as for his attitude, she would rather talk to a rock.

"You are a mage, you tell me." She watched as the corners of his mouth twitched, though he didn't utter a word.

"It was just yours eyes, has anyone else seen him?" Cassandra spoke once more.

"The two that stand with me now and the last remaining survivors that lost their homes Seeker. I do not come here with false lies, I come here with truth and ask for aide." She knew Cassandra didn't like her, the feeling was mutual, but she wouldn't back down, to the least of all her.

"If what you say is true, why would we come to your aid when we would have our own people to consider?" They all watched her now, her hands were now visibly shaking, her anger rising once more.

"Was it not I that saved your men, women and children? Was it not I that took in the elves that just wanted peace? Was it not I that took in the Qun when your people cast them out? Was it n-"

A dwarf scout came barreling in, she had her red hair up in a bun, with braids twisted each way. Her cheeks were visibly reddened, the woman panting. Varric instantly stood and made his way to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My Lord Tethras…."

"Harding, breathe." The woman rolled her shoulders back, suppressing her labored breathing.

"Sir…. Kirkwall is under attack. The beacons have been lit, there is word it is…. That it could be…. Corypheous."

She watched as Varric paled, without word he looked over his shoulder to Hawke who stood and came to his side.

"We should leave at once." Hawke spoke with authority, though mostly to Harding.

"Gara safal to dara. Ar'an dara to Kirkwall." (Get the horses ready. We ride to Kirkwall.) She looked to Thale and Melanie, who both gave her a questionly look.

"Mi'Lady, Ju ar'an halani?" (Will we help?) Thale looked at her with slight confusion, though it was Solas who spoke.

"As halani esh'ala in isala, tel'din?" (She helps those in need, does she not?) He stood near them, his hands clasped behind his back, Abelas close behind. "Myself and my men will accompany as well."

"The Chargers could use a stretch." The Iron Bull stood, stretching his arms as he did.

"We will come, but only to watch. I need more information before I can act." Leliana turned to Cassandra and Cullen, their voices low. She could only muster the roll of her eyes, they were in it for themselves, they all were, which only made her angry, luckily, she would have some corrupted to aide that. She turned to Varric, kneeling to the ground, her hand over her heart.

"I will aide an provide shelter if need be. You have my word. Myself and my people will ride at your command." Varric just stared at her, startled to a fault.

"Why… Why would you give me your word? I have done nothing for you."

She smiled and stood, placing her helmet over her head and moving to the side, allowing him, Harding and Hawke to walk by. "Because I am in this for the people of Thedas, not for myself."

-x-

The arrived at the gates of Kirkwall, flames and screams came from the large walls. Her people had come, nearly 200 on horses, ready for battle. Solas had about 100 elves armed and ready including both himself and Abelas. The Chargers consisted that of a few mismatched people, to her surprise they were of different races, making her question the Qunari. OF course, to keep on her word, Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen were the only ones from the Humans to show face, at least under Leliana's order. They were maybe 350 strong, but if they all knew how to fight, they would make out of this, she only prayed that Varric's people, if only some, survived.

She dismounted from Era'vun, giving the slight click of her tongue and he moved his way back to the forest. Thale and Melanie did the same, she did not expect the others to do as she did but was surprised to find that those from Skyhold, followed her lead. Solas's men however, remained on their mounts, not faltering in a step. She almost pitied her people, how they seemed to have no notion of themselves, only to follow as they had done in the past. She looked to Varric who was talking to Hawke when he finally turned to her.

"I would ask you charge down the center, Hawke and I will move through the small alley ways towards the main hallway, if you and your people could serve as a distraction, it could lure them away from my kin."

"I will do as you ask, but I ask in return you take Thale. His ears can hear things that you cannot, he will be able to aid you as you move." She watched the hesitant look from her to the young elf behind her. "He will watch your back as he has done mine countless of times."

"Very well. We will meet in the Great Hall when we can, or hopefully, when we drive the men out."

"Go in after we start the charge, it will give you a better chance of slipping through un-dected." She gave a curt nod, looking up towards Solas. "What will you and your people do?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, slipping off his mount.

"Esh'an ane mar kin." (They are your kin as well.) "We will aid your people as best as we can. The bigger distraction, the faster Master Varric can move." It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow at him, he was being awfully complacent. Turning she looked to the three humans, who quite honestly, looked out of place.

"I do hope you know how to fight, I do not wish to watch for you head on the roads." Her words came out a little harsh, but she was none the pleased with them. Before any of them could muster a word, she turned to the Chargers, which Iron Bull only smiled. "I assume you will do as you wish?"

"Lady, all the Chargers know is in the name." He gave her a laugh and turned to walk across the bridge.

Together they made a quick pace across the bridge, when they reached the gates they found they were completely destroyed, allowing them to quickly enter. She was none surprised to find corrupted templar soldiers and mages wandering, as though guarding or lost. She saw the rather large Behemoth and several Red Templars. Smiling to herself she bolted forward, fade stepping while unsheathing her sword. She took out the few foot soldiers, before leaping onto the back of the Behemoth, her sword driving into its back as she held onto one of the large Lyrium stones protruding from its back. It let out a high-pitched scream, making it bounce off the broken stone walls and into the streets. After a few moments she tilted the sword upwards, lifting it it drove into its head allowing it to fall forward. She stood on her feet, looking back to everyone who just stared at her, Melanie held a giant grin on her face. She looked to Varric who looked impressed to say the least.

"Sir, you should take this chance and leave, that shrill will drive more our way." She looked to Thale. "Be light on your feet and watch them."

She turned back to the main road, watching as more came running in their direction, their corrupted screams echoing in the air. She was thankful her helmet hid her face, she was certain the others would be frightened at the smile she held there.

"Ready yourselves!" She shouted over the loud screams that grew. She looked to her left to see Solas standing there, no staff nor sword. "You really intend to fight without a weapon?"

"I have mastered my magic enough for 4 life times, I am quite skilled where I need to be." He turned his head slightly, and that's when she saw the faint smirk on his face, he was just as thrilled about this fight as she was. She could feel his magic thrumming around her, she only laughed at him, allowing her own magic to seep through, making him step back.

"Magic can be mastered, but it helps when you have a secondary." She readied her sword in front of her, her eyes watching, counting in her head for when she should attack.

"I did not know you were a mage."

"No one bothered to ask." She tilted her head in Melanie's direction. "Isenatha Banal'ras." (Dragons shadow.) Melanie only took off to the right, instantly blending in the shadows, waiting for her signal.

"Yes, but to hide it as well as you do." She could hear the intrigue in his voice, the curiosity. She now fully face him, her sword lowering ever so slightly.

"That is what it means to be Dragonling. Or have you forgotten that part of the elvens history?" She watched the slight agitation cross his face, before he could say anything she bolted forward. "SULETH!" (Charge.)

She paid no attention to the others after that, she could hear the footsteps behind her, the slight tremble in magic, the sky filling with arrows as they fought, although they were few, with those who knew how to fight, they were making haste through their enemies. They kept pushing forward, heading towards the Great Hall as fast as they could.

They were almost there when she noticed there were more Templars coming from all directions, they were being cornered and fast. She noted how Solas and Melanie were fighting side by side, but slowly they were being out numbered, for someone who claimed to be a powerful mage, it sure look like he was a novice. Glancing around she saw Iron Bull, he was swinging around his axe as though a child would a toy sword, with a giant grin on his face. She ran to him, spinning and sliding as she went, killing any who got in her way, though her eyes kept flickering to Melanie and Solas.

"BULL!" His head snapped to her as a Templars head was removed from his shoulders.

"KINDA BUSY!" She slipped between his legs, cutting out a Templars leg from beneath him.

"Throw me, towards them." She pointed in the general direction of Melanie and Solas.

"You serious?" She looked at him while stabbing soldier, he only smiled. "Alright, here we go." Crem watched around them as Bull lifted her, spinning he threw her, she kept her body as straight as she could before flipping forward, landing on the shoulders of a Templar, sending her sword through it. Jumping down her magic thrummed to life causing Melanie to snap her head in her direction, she could see Solas glancing at her, but he remained focused on the surrounding soldiers. With her sword, she pushed the magic into it, the faint yellow now turning bright, the cloth on her hand dissipating allowing the mark to burn brightly on her hand. She caught the sword of a soldier, stopping it before it drove into Solas's back. With her magic the soldiers sword broke, disintegrating in his hands. Kicking him in the chest, she swung her sword, his head falling to the ground.

They were so close to the Great Hall, close enough she could see the large handles that would open the wooden doors. They had lost many, but many still stood. She only hoped that when they were done, the others would finally head her word.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the great hall, glancing down she saw the spot of blood pooling by her hip, one of the bastards must have gotten lucky. Silently she placed a piece of cloth and moved her blade to the otherside, for now it would suffice. Looking up she saw Solas staring at her with a perked eyebrow, but she brushed past him, walking up to Varric and Hawke talking to a young man. His hair was shaved at the sides and slicked back, his armor only covering half of his chest, with the sleeve hanging off the other side, leaving it bare. She rolled her eyes spotting the staff, mages relied on their magic far to much that they became cocky when it came to armor.

"I can assure you Varric." She was surprised to hear the man's voice, the thick Tevinter accent coming through but instead of sounding posh and superior, it sounded, off, she couldn't place it. "The last remaining of your kin have passage, they move now as we speak."

"And where have you sent them?" She eyed him up and down, for his lack of clothing he was still in shape, he could easily hold a sword, what she noticed the most was the faint scars reaching every slightly out from around his waist, the clothing and straps just barely hiding it. She met his eyes again, she could see the irritance, if anything they resembled the same age, well, not exactly.

"The passage is through the mountains, there is a small village to the north. I know the people there, the-"

"PALA!" She pivoted and snapped her fingers.

"Excuse me," She ignored him, watching as Thale and Melanie came stuttering to a halt in front of her.

"We move to Haven, swiftly, gather as many as you can and leave the rest here to protect Sir Varric." She began moving with them when she felt a hand yanked at her elbow. Her head snapped to the side to see the young man grasping her, an angry set on his face.

"You would lead the Templars to them! I sent them there-" She yanked her arm out of his grasp wincing and the pain that shot up her right side, she watched as his brows came together for a second before returning to their scowl.

"Haven was destroyed not but 5 days ago, it is in ruins, you have just sent the rest of his kin to death." She watched as his face drained, she wanted to hold onto her anger, but something in her let it go. This man cared, for all it was for nothing, he still cared, which was something for a human. "I will have some of my men stay behind while the rest will find your kin Sir Varric. I ask that you leave for Skyhold. I will meet you there in 2 days time." Her eyes flashed to the man again, who looked at a loss. Sighing, she moved to the side and gestured to the door, making him look at her puzzled. "Will you join us?" She couldn't keep up with the emotions that flittered over his face, but he nodded.

"Gladly." He took a few steps forward before stopping, he reached out his hand, waiting for her to grasp it, hesitantly she took it. "I am Dorian Pavus."

"Isena Lavellan." He gave her and odd look, one that told her he knew something. She smiled politely and turned, she started jogging towards the forest again, her fingers coming her lips and she let out a whistle. The air seemed to stop for a brief second before Era'vun came bursting through the trees, his head down as he approached her outstretched hand. A small smile came to her lips and she leapt on top of him. There were about 20 soldiers waiting for her on their mounts, as well as Solas, to her surprise and Dorian, who stood their awkwardly without one. She makes a clicking noise with her tongue, making Era'vun snort, but he lowered his head towards Dorian. She watched from the corner of her eye as Solas was given a horse from one of his own men. She reached out to Dorian.

"He has given permission for you to ride with me, it would be faster than walking." His eyes narrowed at Era'vun for a moment before he took her hand and hoisted himself up. "Hold on, his steps do not falter." She leant down to his ear. "Dara ma falon." (Go my friend) He lurched forward. She felt Dorians hands spring to her side, digging in slightly making her hiss, she kept her head down, almost parallel to Era'vun, she glanced over her shoulder to see Dorian still sitting up, rolling her eyes she pulled him down, his chest pressing against her back, she could see the others behind them, but they were having a rough time keeping pace. "He runs faster when you're pressed against him." As if on cue, he almost seemed to surge with speed.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They had reached the remaining dwarves and humans halfway to Haven. There were many that were injured, so they transferred who couldn't walk and the children on the mounts and horses, it was going to take time to get to Skyhold, but she was happy they made it in time. They had found a little alcove halfway to Skyhold, in another day they would be safe, and she would be home. For the most part, they were pretty secure where they were, the only way they could be found is if someone was overhead. She knew Corypheous had a dragon, or what looked like one anyways, but she was certain he wouldn't return to this part of the mountain. Once the avalanche hit Haven, she let him believe she perished, though the people around Thedas still mentioned her name, either he didn't care that she was alive, or he had more alerting matters to deal with first. She trekked up the small hill where a few selective tents were pitched and 2 fires. She smiled at the few people around them and made her way into her tent, with the flaps closed she leaned against the table, hissing through her teeth as she pried of the belt now dried with blood and sticking to the bits of fabric that hid her wound. Slowly she tried peeling off her armor and clothing, almost swearing to herself as it was proving difficult everytime she lifted her arm up. She could feel the skin trying to rip apart with each move.

"Lady Lavellan?" She turned towards the entrance of the tent, stilling her hands. "It's Dorian, may I come in?" She sighed, she supposed it was better than anyone else wanting to come into her tent.

"Yes." She looked back down at herself, trying to unclasp the armor skirt, but her arm couldn't reach it without her flinching. She heard a sharp intake of breath when she looked up to see Dorian standing still at the front.

"I have to say, you hid that quite well." He slowly approached her before shaking his head and helping with the last clasp and placing it with the rest of her armor. She grabbed some water, soaking her shirt where the blood had dried before trying to peel it off. She jumped as his hand on hers, stilling her, she took a step back, bringing her arm to her chest, eyes wide. Taking a deep breath she looked at him again.

"Sorry, I'm…" She gave a weak smile, she didn't know what to say.

"No, I understand. But may I? I promise I have no ill intentions." He lifted his hands in surrender making her give a soft laugh.

"That's what all men say." She moved to her bed letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, that is true. But, it is still my word." He gave her a smile, her body seemed to relax under his gaze.

"Odd how I believe you." She shook her head and pointed towards the chest to the far corner of the tent. "There's a bunch of clothing and bandages in there, feel free to use them."

She watched as he moved around the tent, gathering the supplies he needed and placing them on the table, he drenched one piece of clothing, thankful it was an old shirt. He soaked it in warm water and a healing tonic. He let it soak in a bowl before he turned to her, gesturing to her shirt. Her shoulders slumped down as she tried again but to no avail, usually she could handle the pain, but after everything in the last few days, her body was becoming more tired each hour.

"May I?" His hands stopped just above hers, she gave a slow nod, slightly jumping at the contact of his hands on her. He handled her with soft touches, almost as though he wasn't actually touching her, her brows came together as she watched him. His brows were slightly together, his mouth twitching while opening and closing. She could feel his hands stutter over her skin, it was rare someone saw her scars across her skin, she could feel him pass over some, before continuing to wipe away the blood.

"What is it?" She tilted her head as she watched him. He stilled for a moment before getting up to grab the bowl. He had managed to get her shirt up and over her shoulder, the small fabric covering her chest.

"Why don't you use healing magic? I can sense it in you." He placed the bowl on the ground and knelt in front of her, she hissed as he wiped the blood and began cleaning the small gash on her side.

"I never properly harnessed it." He looked up at her, brows drawn together.

"It is the first thing they teach you when you're a mage."

"I never had a use for magic…. When I finally needed it, it was a fight or flight response and over the years, I just never learned."

She stared at the bowl, watching as it went from clear to muddled pink in minutes. She felt a strong feeling for this man, she couldn't place why she felt relaxed around him, she never felt relaxed around any man, or any person for a long time. He was curious, but he seemed genuine in what he was doing. It was almost like she knew him from a past life, that somehow they were meant to meet, she hated it. She liked knowing her paths, and the people who would walk into her life, sure she couldn't plan everything, but even this was out of her normal scope.

"I guess it is different for everyone." She blinked a few times and looked up at him, he had a sad look on his face as he got up to get fresh water. "I learned healing magic when I was 7."

"Most mages don't learn their magic until at least 14. Are you one of those, prodiges?" She saw his back tense for a moment before he turned back to her with another bowl and fresh rags.

"Well, I am smart, smarter than most in Tevinter, but sadly, no that is not why I learned at such a young age." He knelt beside her once more, only this time he paused fully, not reaching for the rag. "Everyone has a past they are not proud of." He shook his head and grabbed the rag once more, with a shaky hand she placed it on his stopping him from moving.

"I am not asking you to share, so please, do not feel like you have to." He met her gaze. "I have demons in my past as well. Some no one know, even Thale and Melanie." She gave a sad smile, she looked down at her hand, this was a huge step for her, but something deep down told her it was ok. Her brows came together. "For some reason, Mr. Povus, my gut is telling me to trust you, and that does not happen often."

"I had the same feeling." He smiled at her and patted her hand before moving it and finishing her wound. "It is why I came to check on you. The Solas fellow seemed to want to check on you, but he walked away from your tent."

"Ah," She scoffed at his name. "I doubt it was for caring, he has an angle I can't quite put my finger on."

"It seems we share the same intuition as well." They shared a soft laugh. Standing, he grabbed a clean shirt, helping her into it. "Maybe when we are in Skyhold, we could have a chat without such thin walls?"

"I would like that." She smiled at him, a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Of course." He gave a soft bow and started to leave when he stopped at the entrance. "May I ask one more question for tonight?"

"Sure."

"What is your real name?" She tilted her head to the side and he gave a nervous laugh. "I have come across many along my travels and I have learned when someone doesn't believe in their own name."

"Hmm." She bites her lip and looks away, she shouldn't, but it has been many years, a long time she doubt anyone actually knew who she was. Sighing, she stood and stretched out her hand, he lightly took it. "I am Keeper Isena of the Sal'shiral lin Isenatha clan." (Life blood of the Dragon). She watched as his eyes went huge, he slightly pulled her in, his eyes scanning her everywhere.

"But ... but they died out!" He let go of her hand and began to circle her. "I thought it was just mere coincidence that you resembled the clan….. But to actually be the keeper herself!"

"Wait." She pulled at his shoulders, stopping him before her. "How do you know of the Isenatha? How could you possibly know of me?" She was both scared and confused. She thought she managed to erase everything, after that night, she thought she got everything.

"My grandmother, she had this journal of sorts. She said it was passed down through the ages, from a dear friend."

"No, I made sure everything was destroyed, I made sure that nothing was left….." Tears brimmed her eyes as she began to pace. "Where was this journal retrieved from?"

"Lucius Isenatha."

She stopped, her lungs seemed to stop working, the world seemed to stop. Why, why would he do that? Why would he entrust their secrets, their way of life with anyone? Was he the leak? Was he the reason they all fell?

"It was given to Aleena Porvula. It was before she married into the Pavus lineage."

"Aleena? Ladarelan Elvyrlinor?" This time he looked at her with confusion.

"How do you know of her forgotten name?"

"Where is that journal Dorian?" Her knees gave out as she sunk to the ground, slowly he knelt beside her. A dark leather journal came into view, she just stared at it. A dragon encircling a woman was in the center, it was heavily faded, but she knew her clan's mark, would know it anywhere.

"It never leaves my side. That is the promise we give should we take it. It is bound by our bloodline, so if I were to perish before I handed this down, the book would incinerate. I have never met anyone who knew of my grandmother….. That was-"

"973 years ago." Her hand hovered over the book, instead of taking it though, she brought her hand back to her chest. She knew the woman, could see the resemblance now. The tanned woman would always visit their clan, it didn't matter where they were, she had managed to find them, each time bringing new things to trade, new ideas, spells, and medicine. She was the most kind human they had come across, never asking for anything more or less. She knew Lucius like her, she knew there was no affection between them, but for him to hide this from her. To reassure her after each visit that their secrets were safe, he would never tell a soul about their bloodline. Her mind spiraled, questions coming from every angle, she wanted to ask all of them, she wanted everything to be answered now, but hearing the people talk around the, remembering where they were her eyes widened. Anyone could have heard them, anyone. She stood abruptly, her eyes looking frantic, she pulled Dorian close, alarming him. "We can not talk here, there are ears everywhere. But I am sure you have just as many questions as I do. We will talk in Skyhold. Meet me in my chambers, they are spellbound." She pulled away and gave him a nod. He seemed to catch on and gave a brisk nod as well, she watched as he tucked the journal back into his coat, watching as a faint blue came and went, concealing the journal completely.

"We should get some sleep milady. I bid you goodnight." He gave a small bow and she returned it, watching as he left.

She sat on her bed, her head pounding with thoughts. It was going to be a long journey back home. She had to hide everything, had to push it all back down in hopes no one had heard anything. Solas popped into her mind. He may not have heard anything, but if Dorian could pick it up, could see the resemblance, she was sure that damned elf would pick up on it as well.

Sorting herself on her bed, her eyes slowly closed, it was going to be a long trek home.


End file.
